


when the levee breaks

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Shots, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Porn with some plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, a true disgrace to humanity, this got out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: “I can’t believe we’re All-Stars,” Jason says, a grin the size of Lake Erie on his face.He has one arm wound tight around Tyler Naquin, and a hand woven into his hair, holding him close. His other hand is holding his phone up in the air, FaceTiming with Michael Brantley. Jason and Tyler are standing in the clubhouse, teammates milling around them, and Michael is in the living room of his Houston apartment.





	when the levee breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this stoned out of my gourd to a playlist heavily inspired by Florence + the Machine and regret absolutely nothing. Title to Led Zeppelin.

“I can’t believe we’re All-Stars,” Jason says, a grin the size of Lake Erie on his face.

He has one arm wound tight around Tyler Naquin, and a hand woven into his hair, holding him close. His other hand is holding his phone up in the air, FaceTiming with Michael Brantley. Jason and Tyler are standing in the clubhouse, teammates milling around them, and Michael is in the living room of his Houston apartment. 

“I told you both that you’d get it this year!” Michael smiles, ignoring the pull in his chest at the _sight_ of those two.

“Yeah, you did,” Tyler says, a dreamy look in his dark eyes. 

The trio continues their conversation for a few minutes, and Jason tells Michael that he can stay with him during the All-Star Game, since the game is in Cleveland. Jason gets another round of hugs from his teammates-plus-Tito and makes his way to the player’s lot, unable to stop his mind from racing. Pushing all of his thoughts aside, Jason navigates the streets of Cleveland to his apartment, ready to relax and enjoy the fact that he’s an _All-Star._

*

Jason goes through the normal motions of getting home; hanging his keys up, scooping his cat Taima up for a kiss, and putting his shoes away. It isn’t until after he’s cooked dinner, stretched, called his mom, and showered that he allows himself to lay in bed and let his mind wander. This is Jason’s last year with the Indians, and then he enters free agency. Jason is _terrified._ He’s been with the Indians his whole career, and he’s read the articles. He knows what people say about him, knows what Paul Dolan says about owning the Indians, about Frankie, about Jason, about Manny Machado and his contract. Jason hopes that being an All-Star will make Dolan and the front office want to keep him. 

But Lonnie was also with the team for his whole career, and rumor has it, Dolan laughed in the front office’s face at the thought of offering Lonnie a qualifying offer. Dolan did Michael Brantley absolutely _dirty,_ and Brantley was a three time All-Star. Three times! He traded Gomes and Encarnacion without a second thought, and is _still_ rumored to be trying to get rid of Bauer and Kluber. Jason sighs, shaking his head, trying to wheel his mind in literally _any other direction._

He thinks of Tyler, and smiles softly, who has _earned_ this. Poor Tyler, who was plagued with injuries last year, who wasn’t off to the best start this year, but who has overcome it with his _fear_ of getting sent back to Columbus. Tyler, who has called Jason late at night, tearful at the mere thought of going back to Triple-AAA, who is stuck on words like _failure_ and _can’t do a goddamn thing right._ Tyler, who clung to Jason in 2016, has hung on every word he’s said, has followed him around with a dopey smile on his face since day one. Jason, for whatever it says about him, has always had a soft spot for Tyler, always holds him close when he clings for just a second longer, winds his fingers in that mop of hair whenever he gets a chance. Jason calls him Tyler Baequin as a joke, calls him pretty boy when he wears his glasses, and brings him coffee almost every day. Jason guesses he could say he has it _bad_ for Tyler fucking Naquin. 

And don’t even get Jason _started_ on Michael Brantley. Michael Brantley, who would call him, alone and scared in fucking _Wisconsin_ of all places, getting his ankle looked at yet again. Michael, who would come over after games, and cook Jason dinner, and Jason would rub his ankle in return. Michael, who made Jason actually enjoy the outfield. Michael, who comforted Jason during games, always offering a shoulder or a hug if it was needed. Jason’s locker was always next to Michael’s, 22 and 23, and they would often room together at hotels, because Tito liked doing things in numerical order, no matter how much he’d deny it. Jason, who openly cried when Michael signed with the Astros, who smiled when he got a text from Michael was he was some middle-schooler with a crush, who picked Michael’s walkup song and said it had ‘big dick energy’. Jason is so far _gone_ for Michael Brantley, he wonders how he was able to keep it together all these years. 

Jason stretches and sighs, and he’s half-hard, which is the norm when it comes to letting his mind go _there._ Jason sighs again, getting up to make sure the front door and balcony doors are locked, smiling at Taima sleeping on the couch. Looking out the window, watching the streets of Cleveland bustle below him, Jason lets his guard down, lets his mind go where he doesn’t usually let it go, and surrenders to his thoughts. 

_*_

In no time, the All-Star game is upon them, and Jason runs and gives Michael the _biggest_ hug. There are quite a few former Indians players: Yan Gomes is there, along with Edwin and Andrew Miller. They all go out to their favorite bar after the last game, and proceed to get too drunk for their own good. They all spill out onto the dancefloor, drinks in hand like a bunch of frat boys at their first party. Jason can’t help himself as he grips Tyler’s hip and pulls him close, whispers in his ear. 

__

__

__“Come back to my place with me and we can keep drinking.”_ _

Jason watches Tyler nod, a sly grin on his face, and Tyler seems unable to stop himself from arching into Jason’s touch. Tyler certainly doesn’t miss the way Jason licks his lips at that, and Tyler wants _more_ of _whatever_ this is. Jason grins as Michael approaches them, and he pulls Michael closer to presumably whisper the same thing in his ear. Neither man can hide their grins when Michael agrees, wrapping his big arms around their shoulders. 

_*_

“Okay, so I got, um, wine.” Jason says, opening his refrigerator. 

“Fuck your wine,” Michael calls from the living room, “I just found your tequila stash!” 

Tyler is fiddling with Jason’s bluetooth speaker, working hard on finding the perfect playlist. He watches Michael walk into the kitchen, and Jason is setting shot glasses down on the counter. 

“Get in here, pretty boy.” Jason calls, “We’re doing shots.” 

Tyler grins, pressing play, and attempts to scurry into the kitchen without falling over. He only succeeds because Jason reaches out and pulls him close, slotting their sides together perfectly. Michael pours them each a shot, and they raise their glasses. Lick, salt, drink, lemon. 

“Aren’t we supposed to use limes?” Tyler asks skeptically, as Jason cuts them up. 

“Who the fuck just keeps limes in their fridge, Baequin?” Jason asks, throwing a grin in Tyler’s direction. 

Tyler guesses he has a point. And then, Tyler has an _absolutely_ great thought, that he hopes to God he can _act on._

“Let’s do body shots!” He blurts out, meeting two pairs of dark eyes staring at him. 

Michael grins, Jason licks his lips, and Tyler feels a pool of heat start to form in his stomach. 

“Well then, take your shirt off, _pretty boy,_ ” Michael says, as Jason pats the island and raises an eyebrow. 

Tyler, bless his heart, manages to strip his shirt off quickly and without making a fool of himself; hops up on the island, letting Jason guide his shoulders down, unable to hold in a gasp at all of these _feelings_ : the feeling of the cool granite countertop against his back, at the feeling of Jason winding a hand into his hair, at the feeling of Michael’s hands on his hips and his breath hot on Tyler’s stomach. 

“Oh, this is going to be _fun._ ” Michael says, voice deep, and Jason murmurs in agreement, his hand flexing in Tyler’s hair. 

Tyler outright _whines_ when Michael licks a hot stripe above his navel, his tongue dipping down in. It’s a testament to how long it’s been since he’s been touched, how long he’s wanted _this,_ because he’s hard already. 

“God, I don’t even want to put a lemon in his mouth, I want to keep hearing him.” Jason says, his face in awe of the _beauty_ that is Tyler. 

“I don’t need no lemon,” Michael says to Jason, sprinkling salt lightly over Tyler, “Or, just put it in that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Jason’s never put a lemon in his mouth so fast. Grabbing the bottle of tequila, he pours a small amount into Tyler’s navel, although he thinks he gets more on the counter, but whatever. Michael grins and dips his tongue in, slurping the tequila, before licking the salt off of Tyler’s abdomen. He stands, pulling Jason in by his hips, and grabbing the lemon from his mouth, pressing their hips together. Jason _moans._

_*_

Somewhere around round three, or maybe four, of body shots, Tyler found himself being herded to Jason’s bedroom, t-shirts all long forgotten, with Michael’s lips on his neck and Jason’s hands fumbling with his belt. They lower his back to the bed, and Jason works Tyler’s pants down and off his legs, leaving him in his boxers. Scooting his way up the bed, Tyler watches, almost in a trance, as Jason pulls Michael in for a kiss, one hand on the side of Michael’s neck gently, the other slowly undoing his belt. Tyler is amazed at how beautiful they look together, watches their hands explore each other, and his breath catches in his throat as Michael steps out of his jeans, standing in his tight boxer-briefs. 

Michael works Jason’s _impossibly_ tight jeans down, revealing that Jason is not wearing underwear, and Tyler can’t help the low “ _Oh my fucking God”_ that escapes him. 

“Jason Kipnis, you little slut.” Michael grins, enjoying the fact that Jason’s neck and chest flush at those words. 

Jason just smirks at Michael and climbs onto the bed, straddling Tyler. Jason’s breath hitches as his dick bumps against Tyler’s stomach, leaning down to kiss him. Tyler grabs a handful of his ass with one hand, his other hand reaching out to grab Michael, who is busy stripping the rest of the way. 

“You’re a _goddamn star,_ Tyler.” Jason mumbles into Tyler’s neck, “I am so _proud_ of you,” he whispers, sucking a mark just below Tyler’s clavicle. 

Tyler whines, his skin flushing with the praise. 

“I knew you’d do it, baby.” Michael murmurs from Tyler’s side, “We’re gonna take care of you.” 

“Up on your knees, baby.” Jason says, pulling himself back from Tyler, stretching to dig something out of his bedside table. 

Tyler complies, rolling and raising to his knees, being pulled into a kiss by Michael. Michael kisses the way he handles his at-bats: strong, intense, putting all of his concentration and focus into it. Tyler _loves_ it, loves having all of Michael’s attention on him, and moans into his mouth when Jason’s breath is hot on the small of his back. 

“Can I?” Jason asks, nipping right above Tyler’s butt cheek. 

“God, _yes,_ please, Jason.” Tyler rambles, “been thinking about it for _months._ ” 

That’s all it takes, and Jason’s tongue is working Tyler open. Tyler lets out a whine, ragged, and Michael grins, thumbing at the corner of Tyler’s mouth. Tyler wraps a hand around Michael’s dick, enjoys the noise Michael makes in the back of his throat, and looks up through his eyelashes at Michael. 

“Please?” Michael asks softly, and Tyler nods, opening his mouth, letting Michael slide his dick in. 

Michael lets Tyler set the pace, lets him take his time; watches Jason slick his fingers up, sliding one inside Tyler, making Tyler moan around Michael. 

“Okay?” Jason asks Tyler, sliding a hand up his back. 

“Fuck, yeah, more.” Tyler gasps, pulling back off of Michael, “Please.” 

Jason gives him another finger as Tyler wraps his lips back around Michael, looking up at him. Michael’s hand finds Tyler’s hair, and Tyler nods to tell him it’s okay. Jason slides another finger in, and Michael loves the way Tyler rocks back against Jason. 

“Could you get off from just my fingers?” Jason asks, twisting them and earning a sharp whine from Tyler. 

“Yeah,” Tyler says, “Think about it all the time. But, I want you to fuck me.” 

“Are― are you ready?” Jason asks, hitching his breath. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Tyler says, making grabby hands at Michael. 

Michael hauls Tyler up to his hands and knees, and Tyler gets his mouth back on him, as Michael slicks up his hand and works it slowly over Jason’s dick, enjoying the way Jason is all but fucking his fist slowly. Michael pulls his hand away, and Jason nudges the head of his dick up against Tyler’s hole. 

“Fuck.” Jason groans as he bottoms out slowly, and Michael can _feel_ Tyler moan around his dick. 

Jason waits, one hand resting on Tyler’s back, and one sneaking around to palm Tyler’s cock. 

Tyler pulls off Michael, turning his head back to Jason and rasps “You can move.” 

Jason sets his pace, his hands almost _gentle_ on Tyler’s hips, and it drives Tyler crazy, makes him want _more;_ but Michael is right _there,_ hot and hard in his mouth, a hand anchored in his hair. Jason is spilling praise that covers Tyler’s skin in goosebumps, making heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. 

“You’re so _perfect_ Tyler, oh my God, absolutely fucking _perfect,_ you deserve this, deserve _it all,_ wanna make you feel so good.” Jason rambles on, unable to control himself. 

“You are doing _so good._ ” Michael says, voice deeper than usual, sending shivers up Tyler’s spine. 

“Fuck, come here,” Jason says, making grabby hands at Michael. 

Michael leans forward, pushing his dick further into Tyler’s mouth, and pulls Jason in for a kiss, biting Jason’s full lower lip. Tyler takes Michael deeper with a groan, bucking his hips back, _God,_ he wishes Jason would fuck him harder. _Finally,_ Jason shifts just a little, and he’s hitting Tyler right _there,_ and it is _perfect._ Time seems to stop, until Michael is pulling out and comes all over Tyler’s face with a sigh. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Michael says, pulling Tyler in for a kiss, and Tyler _whines._

“What do you want, baby? I’ll give you anything,” Michael asks, licking his come from Tyler’s face. 

Tyler’s brain is short circuiting, and Jason is whining behind him, driving his hips into Tyler harder. 

“I wanna see you suck him off.” Jason says, and Tyler groans, nodding his head. 

Michael nods, and Jason shifts so that he’s sitting, pulling Tyler back with a strong arm around his chest. Tyler can’t help himself as he cries out at the feeling of this new angle, Jason is so _deep_ and pressing against Tyler perfectly. Tyler can barely keep his eyes open to watch Michael surge forward, and comes with a whine at the first touch of Michael’s tongue on his dick. Jason stills underneath him, and Tyler shakes his head. 

“Keep going, please,” he says, voice _wrecked._

“It won’t take long, but tell me to stop if you need me to.” Jason says, mouthing against Tyler’s neck as Tyler and Michael exchange slow kisses. 

_*_

Jason and Michael clean Tyler up, take turns running their fingers through his hair and kissing him gently. Tyler feels himself curl into Michael’s side, and Jason is pressing up against him from behind, wrapping an arm around Tyler’s middle and burying his face in Tyler’s back. 

“So, um.” Tyler starts out as he begins to drift away, “Can we do that again sometime?” 

“We are absolutely going to do that again.” Michael says with a grin, and Jason makes a sound of affirmation from behind him. 

Tyler smiles and lets himself drift off, and lets his mind wander, thinking of what _next time_ could bring. It’s far from the first time they’ll be All-Stars, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @phenanthrene_blue for not only beta'ing me, but for being a great friend and for listening to me talk for hours on end about this, and for encouraging me to write this!
> 
> Also today is Tyler Naquin's birthday, so happy birthday, baby!


End file.
